The Crimson Dragon
by Jbana23
Summary: Naruto, the third born to Oritel and Marion and Bloom's twin brother.
1. Prologue

**Crimson Dragon**

**Prologue **

**I do not own Naruto or W****i****nx Club. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is sitting in his bedroom watching his parents, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, play with his 1 year old twin sisters, Natsumi and Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze. Kushina and Minato have ignored him ever since Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his twin sisters last year on the day of their birth. Even before they were born Naruto was mostly ignored.

Naruto looks nothing like Kushina or Minato. He has dark red hair and green eyes. Natsumi looks like Kushina with light Red hair with blonde streaks and Purple eyes, Natsuki looks like a mixture of Minato and Kushina with blonde hair with red streaks and Blue eyes.

A year ago Naruto asked Minato and Kushina if they could train him but they both said no since Kushina just found out she was pregnant again. So Naruto stole scrolls out of his parent's library about different subjects. Some scrolls were about Chakra, Chakra Control, a few Ninjutsu, and Shuriken and Kunai handling. During the year Naruto learned to unlock his Chakra and discovered he had high Kage level reserves. He also learned the Leaf Balancing Exercise and Tree Climbing Exercise. He also gets Endurance and speed training when he runs from mobs of civilians who want to hurt him due to having the due to them not being able to attack Natsumi or Natsuki. The only ones who help him are the Ninja in the village who are disgusted by Minato and Kushina ignoring him. They often help protect him from the civilians. Naruto also discovered Minato allows the civilians to beat him after he has seen some villagers walking free the next day.

The Ninjutsu he learned during the year were 6 E-Rank Jutsu: Substitution Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Generic Sealing Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Escape Jutsu and Disguise Jutsu and 1 D-Rank Jutsu he found in his parents Library called Teleportation Jutsu. He also learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu after he had difficulty with the Clone Jutsu and he did some research in the Library when Minato and Kushina were out of the house. When he first used the Shadow Clone Jutsu he was able to make 200 clones. Every day during the year after learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu he would use 10 clones on Jutsu, 20 clones of the Leaf Balancing Exercise, and 30 clones of the Tree Climbing Exercise.

Naruto gets up from his chair and he decides to go to the Ninja Weapon Store 'Leaf Gear' to buy some stuff to help with his training before he enters the Academy next year. He leaves the house without even Minato or Kushina looking his way and he heads to the Weapon Store. He gets there a few minutes later and he goes in. He sees the Shop Owner standing behind the counter and a few Ninja in the shop.

Naruto walks around looking at the weapons. Naruto grabs 2 Ninja-to, 2 Daggers, a Hunting Knife, a Bow and a quiver of arrows, a Hand held Crossbow, and crossbow bolts. He walks over to the book section and he grabs a book on Gardening, Hunting, Skinning, Cooking, Advanced Chakra Control Exercises, and Beginner's Fuinjutsu. He starts walking up to the counter when he sees a sword on a display. The sword is a Broadsword with a blue handle and a red sheath. He goes to grab it and right as he grabs the sword the shop owner sees him and yells "Don't Touch that!" Naruto and the Ninja in the shop look up and the shop owner says "Nobody has been able to touch that sword. Every time somebody touches that sword it burns them. I don't know even know when I got it in the first place. It's amazing you can touch it. That sword's name is Dragon's Fang." He walks up to the counter and places the weapons and books on the counter. The shop owner looks at everything and says "That will be 200 Ryo. I will give you Dragon's Fang for free since you are the only one that can touch it. I will also throw in the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles that go with it called Dragon's Fist and Dragon Blade. I will also throw in learning your Elemental Affinity along with a Ninjutsu Scroll on a Jutsu of that Element." Naruto says "Sure." The Ninja in the shop hear him and decide to see what elements the son of the Hokage has. The shop owner hands Naruto the Chakra Paper and Naruto channels his Chakra into the paper. The paper erupts into a huge column of Fire, surprising everyone. The shop owner gets over his shock and says "You have an extremely powerful Fire Affinity. I will give you 2 Fire Ninjutsu Scrolls. One is a C-Rank Jutsu called Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu and the other is a B-Rank Jutsu called Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. The shop owner seals the weapons, books, and Ninjutsu scrolls into a Scroll and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto leaves the Shop and heads to his private training ground he found behind the Hokage Monument. He gets there a few minutes later and he does a hand sign and calls out "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" 100 clones appear in puffs of smoke in the clearing. Naruto says "Alright I want 2 groups of 40, 1 group of 12 and 1 group of 8. I want first group of 40 to work on combining Leaf Balancing with the Tree Climbing Exercise. The second group of 40 to work on Fire Chakra Control. I want the group of 12 either working with the weapons or reading the books. I want the group of 8 to read the 2 Jutsu scrolls or the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Scrolls. Get to work." As the clones start doing their duties Naruto starts his physical Exercise.

Naruto runs around the Training Field 150 times. He then drops and does 100 push-ups, then he does 50 one armed push-ups with his left arm then with his right arm. He gets up and hangs upside down from a branch and does 150 sit-ups. He then drops down from the branch and stands on his hands with his feet straight in the air and does 100 push-ups.

**First chapter done. Till me what you think. Should I continue? **

**I have 1 poll. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Alice (Season 4)**

**-Naruto/Roxy**

**-Naruto/Miele**

**-Naruto/Krystal**

**-Naruto/Galatea**

**-Or your choice**


	2. Through the years

**Crimson Dragon**

**Chapter 1-****Through the Years**

**I do not own Naruto or W****i****nx Club. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

**Time Skip-2 years**

7 year old Naruto is sitting in the Academy the day after he graduated with Itachi Uchiha and Ko Hyuga waiting for their Jonin Sensei to arrive. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko were the only ones to pass the graduation Exam. All 3 are considered prodigies during their year in the Academy.

During the 2 years, Naruto discovered a few seals while studying Fuinjutsu that interest him. He found the Gravity Seal, which increases the Gravity on the user making it hard to move, the Resistance Seal which puts resistance on the user making it difficult to move, the Chakra Storage Seal, which stores the users Chakra into a special seal so when the user runs out of Chakra during a battle they can access the seal and release some of the chakra to continue fighting, and the Sharingan Cancel Seal, which stops and prevents a person with a Sharingan from copying the user's Jutsu. Naruto has a Gravity Seal at Level 4 on his chest, 2 Resistance Seals, one on each leg, at Level 3, a Chakra Storage Seal on his left shoulder which he puts Chakra into every night before he goes to sleep, and the Sharingan Cancel Seal on the back of his neck.

Naruto also increased the number of clones he could make from 200 Clones to 600 clones. He also increased his Chakra Reserves and his Control too. With the help of Shadow Clones he was able to learn **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** and **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**. He was also able to master the **Replacement **and **Transformation Jutsu** to were he doesn't need to perform any hand signs to use. He also learned Minato's **Rasengan** after copying and reading Minato's notes on the **Rasengan**.

Naruto also started hunting for food and growing his own vegetables. He has a Scroll with a large amount of Deer and Rabbit meat along with a large amount of Vegetables. While training he would send 10 Clones to hunt and 5 clones to tend to his garden.

Naruto has become proficient with the Dragon's Fist Taijutsu Style and Dragon Blade Kenjutsu Style through hard work and long hours of training. He also discovered it was true what the shop owner said about the Dragon's Fang with a stupid village decided to try to take it from him and the Villager's hand was burned to ashes when he gripped the handle and wouldn't let go when he felt his hand being burned. He has also excelled in using his 2 Ninja-to, 2 daggers, hunting knife, Bow and Arrows, and crossbow.

After a few minutes of Naruto, Itachi, and Ko waiting the door opens and a 13 year old with brown hair and standard Leaf Jonin attire walks in. The teenager looks at them and says "Meet me on the roof." The teenager disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko look at each other and all 3 of them disappear in puffs of smoke using the **Teleportation Jutsu**.

All 3 of them appear on the roof in from of their Jonin Sensei, shocking him a little that they know the **Teleportation Jutsu**. The Jonin Sensei says "My name is Yamato and I am your Jonin Sensei. As of today we are officially Team 7. I want the three of you to tell my your name, likes, dislikes, and dream. You first Uchiha." Yamato points to Itachi.

Itachi says "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like my little brother, Sasuke, porky, and training. I dislike the arrogant members of my clan and my dream is to be a great Ninja of the Leaf and Anbu Captain."

Yamato nods and points to Ko.

Ko says "My name is Ko Hyuga. I like training and a few members of my clan. I dislike the arrogant and idiotic members of my clan. My dream is to be a strong Hyuga."

Yamato nods and points to Naruto.

Naruto says "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like training, gardening, hunting, and cooking. I dislike most of the villagers and perverts. My dream is to be a great Ninja."

Yamato nods and says "Very well. I have decided to wait to enter the 3 of you into the Chunin Exams for three years. This year the Chunin Exams is in the Hidden Rock Village and since they hate us and hate the fourth Hokage we will not be going there. Next year the Chunin Exams are in the Hidden Mist Village and they are quite unstable and on the verge of a civil war so we will not be going there. The year after that the Chunin Exams are held here. So we will train, do missions and prepare to be the best team for the Chunin Exams in 3 years. You 3 are dismissed. Meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 8am."

**Time Skip-3 years**

Naruto and Itachi are standing across from each other for the final round in the Chunin Exams Third and Final Exam in the Konoha Stadium. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko made it through the first exam easily and the second one was a breeze for them. The three of them made it through the final exam. Itachi and Ko fought in the semi-finals of the final exam with Itachi narrowly beating Ko and proceeding to the Final Round to fight Naruto who beat his opponent, a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village.

Naruto has increased the Gravity Seal from Level 4 to Level 7 and he increased the Resistance Seals from Level 3 to Level 6. He is put so much Chakra into the Chakra Storage Seal over the years that he can now fight for 4 days straight using high level Jutsu while accessing the Seal. In just 5 short years of studying Fuinjutsu he has become a Seal Master.

Naruto increased the number of clones he can make from 600 to 800 and also increased his reserves and control to near perfect control. With the help of** Shadow Clones** he was able to master the **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** to were he doesn't need any hand signs to use it. He has also combined his Fire Element to the **Rasengan** creating **Fire Style: Rasengan **and he trying to improve it even more. He has also learned an A-Rank Jutsu called **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** from Yamato. Naruto has become a master in the Dragon's Fist Taijutsu Style and Dragon's Blade Kenjutsu Style after extensive training.

Throughout the 3 years Team 7 has gone on 500 D-Rank Missions, 60 C-Rank Missions, 40 B-Rank Missions and 20 A-Rank Missions. Yamato has also put them through extensive training to get their Teamwork to incredible levels where they each work together flawlessly covering each others backs.

A year ago Minato made Natsumi the Uzumaki Clan Heir and Natsuki the Namikaze Clan Heir effectively disowning Naruto and kicking him out of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. After Naruto packed all of his stuff up he bought a 3 bedroom apartment in a Ninja only apartment complex with the money he saved up from all his missions. He had one bedroom his room, the second bedroom a guest room and the third bedroom he turned into a Weapon Room where he kept all his weapons and supplies. Since then the only time Naruto speaks to Minato is on official business, like for missions.

The proctor for the Third and Final Exam of the Chunin Exams says "The hour break is over. Will Itachi Uchiha and Naruto come to the middle of the arena."

10 year old Naruto and 10 year old Itachi appear in a swirl of leaves in the center of the arena. The proctor says "The Final Round of the Chunin Exams begins NOW!" The proctor jumps back out of the way.

Naruto and Itachi both jump back and hurl Shuriken at each other. The shuriken collide in mid air and fall to the ground. Itachi and Naruto charge each other and meet in the middle and start puching and kicking each other. Naruto blocks and dodges Itachi's punches and kicks and Itachi does the same. They jump back and Itachi flies through hand signs and finishes at exactly the same time as Naruto yells out "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto sends the huge fireball at Itachi as he calls out "**Water Style: Raging Waves!**" Itachi spews out a large amount of water from his mouth which collides with the fireball stopping it and making steam. Naruto unsheathes Dragon Fang and charges at Itachi. Naruto swings and Itachi brings out a Kunai and blocks it.

Up in the stands Fugaku and Mikoto, Itachi's parents, and Itachi's 6 year old brother, Sasuke, are watching in awe at Naruto and Itachi going toe to toe. Minato and Kushina look at each other and nod their heads. Natsumi and Natsuki are watching in awe.

Naruto jumps back and starts charging Itachi. He brings Dragon Fang perpendicular with his chest and yells out "**Dragon 7 point strike!**" Itachi looks shocked and pulls out another Kunai and starts blocking as Naruto starts swinging Dragon Blade faster and faster and goes to strike Itachi in 7 pressure points. Itachi is able to block 6 of the strikes but the 7th strike hits right behind his left knee, disabling his right leg from the knee down. Itachi activates his Sharingan and kicks at Naruto. Itachi hits the Dragon Fang and sends it flying out of his hands and it imbeds in the arena wall 20 feet away from them. Naruto jumps back and does a hand sign and calls out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Four clones appear and charge at Itachi. Naruto brings his right hand out to his side and starts forming the **Rasengan**.

Minato, Kushina, and everyone who has seen the **Rasengan** are shocked.

Naruto forms the **Rasengan** and then starts adding his Fire Chakra to it forming the **Fire Style: Rasengan**, shocking everyone again. One Clone sees Naruto almost done and throws 4 Shuriken at Itachi and goes through some hand signs and calls out "**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Itachi defeats the 3 clones and sees Naruto making the **Fire Style: Rasengan**. He then hears last clone call out the Jutsu. Itachi flips through hand signs and calls out "**Earth Style: Mud Wal****l!**" An earth wall rises out of the ground and the shuriken hit the wall. Naruto charges forward as the last clone disperses and as he reaches the Earth Wall he brings his hand forward and calls out "**Fire Style: Rasengan!**" The **fire Rasengan** smashes through the wall sending chunks of rock at Itachi and also extinguishing the fire making it just a plain **Rasengan** and Naruto slams the **Rasengan** into Itachi's stomach. Itachi is sent flying backwards and smashes into the arena wall. Itachi falls to the ground unconscious.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke are shocked Itachi lost. The crowd erupts into applause.

The Proctor jumps down and says "The winner of the Chunin Exams Final Exam is Naruto! Those of you who participated in the Tournament will be called to your respective Kage's Office in 4 days if you are chosen for promotion. Dismissed!"

As the Medical Ninja take an unconscious Itachi away on a stretcher, an exhausted Naruto walks over to the arena wall and pulls his Dragon Fang out of the wall. He sheathes the sword and walks home for some well needed rest.

**Time Skip-4 Days**

For the past four days Naruto has sat in his apartment resting up before he has to meet back up with his team in 2 days. All he has down is rest, relax, and clean almost every weapon in his Weapon Room.

Naruto is sitting on his couch reading a book on Fuinjutsu when there is a knock on his door. Naruto gets up from his seat and puts the book down. He walks over to the door and when he opens the door he is surprised to see an Anbu wearing a Cat Mask at his door.

The Cat Anbu says "Your presence is required at the Hokage's Office immediately."

Naruto nods his head and the Cat Anbu leaves. Naruto uses **Teleportation Jutsu **and disappears in a swirl of leaves. He reappears in a swirl of leaves in front of the door to the Hokage's Office. Naruto knocks on the door and he hears someone say "Come in."

He opens the door and walks in. He sees Minato sitting behind his desk with Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and the Third Hokage standing behind him. Itachi and Ko are standing in front of Minato's desk. Minato sees Naruto and says "Good. You are here. Now we can start. From the Judges comments and from what we saw, I have decided to promote the 3 of you to the rank of Chunin. Here are your Flak Jackets, the first one is free upon promotion but if you need to get a new one then you will have to buy it. You 3 will be going on higher ranking missions either alone, together, or with somebody else. As of today Team 7 is offically disbanded. You 3 might be sent out on missions together with Yamato but yall will no longer be students and teacher. Itachi and Ko, you 2 are dismissed. Naruto, please stay back."

Itachi and Ko grab their Flak Jacket and leave. Naruto grabs his Flak Jacket and turns to Minato. Jiraya, Tsunade, Yamato and the Third Hokage run out of the room. Minato and Kushina shake their heads. Minato says "Naruto we have something to tell you. We wanted to wait until you were ready and I think from what we saw in the Chunin Exams you are ready."

Naruto looks at Minato and Kushina confused. Naruto says "What is it?"

Minato says "You are adopted."

**Cliff Hanger. Second chapter done. Till me what you think. No Uchiha Massacre. Itachi will not be a Missing Ninja. **

**I have 1 poll still active for this story. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Alice (Season 4)-1**

**-Naruto/Roxy-4**

**-Naruto/Miele-1**

**-Naruto/Krystal-1**

**-Naruto/Galatea-3**

**-Or your choice**


	3. New Team 7

**Crimson Dragon**

**Chapter ****2****-****New Team 7**

**I do not own Naruto or W****i****nx Club. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

**Time Skip-****8 ****years**

18 year old Naruto is meditating in private Training Ground behind the Hokage's Monument. In the past 8 years he has grown. He is now 5'11, with an athletic but muscle figure, his dark red hair is now shoulder length, and he has a scar leading from from right under his left eye down to his chin. He has started wearing Black Combat Boots, black shin guards, Dark Red Anbu pants, a dark red shirt with a dragon from the front of the shirt ending on the back of the shirt, fingerless gloves with armor plates on the back, forearm protectors, and his Leaf Head band with a dark red cloth tied around his forehead. Naruto started meditating 8 years ago after Minato and Kushina told him he was adopted to get his anger at them under control.

During the 8 years Naruto has increased the Gravity Seal from Level 7 to Level 14 and the Resistance Seals from Level 6 to Level 13. He has also put even more Chakra into the Chakra Storage Seal to where he can now fight for 10 days straight if he had to.

He has also increased the number of clones he can make from 800 to 1,200. Naruto has received the title Crimson Dragon through the years mainly due to his mastery in his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Styles but also due to the 4 A-Rank Jutsu he created: **Fire ****Style: Soaring Dragon**, which forms a 10 foot tall dragon out of flames which then flies around and dive bombs the targer, another is called **Fire Style: Dragon's Breath**, which Naruto breathes out red hot flames from his mouth that are hot enough to melt boulders, another is called **Ninja Art: Dragon's Roar**, which Naruto roars like a dragon sending out a loud and explosive shock wave which either makes the target deaf or nearly kills them, and the last one is called **Ninja Art: Barrier of Protection**, which creates a protective barrier around the user. With the 3 Dragon based Jutsu he earned the name "_**The Crimson Dragon**_" which got him a A-Rank in the Bingo Book. He also developed a variating of the Teleportation Jutsu after receiving that name where he disappears in a burst of fire that takes the shape of a Dragon before dissipating. A year after becoming Chunin Naruto was meditating when he discovered a locked door in his Minscaped with an unknown power behind it and he has been trying to open it ever since.

Over years since becoming a Chunin Naruto has done 400 C-Rank, 200 B-Rank, 50 A-Rank, and 1 S-Rank mission. Almost all but 3 C-Rank Missions he did were solo-missions and the 3 he did, he did with Itachi and Ko right after their promotion. Fifty of the B-Rank Missions he did with Yamato, 30 he did with Itachi, Kakashi, and Rin, 60 he did begrudingly with Jiraiya and Tsunade, 30 he did with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, and the last 30 he did with Might Guy and Kakashi. After the last mission with Guy he put a notice in saying he refused any mission involving anything to do with Guy. All 50 of the A-Rank missions he did he did with Yamato, Obito, and Anko Mitarashi. The S-Rank mission he did with Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi, Obito, Kurenai, and Itachi, which involved protecting the Fire Daimyo from A-S-Ranked Missing Ninja for 2 months.

After 8 Years Naruto has increased the amount of Deer and Rabbit Meat he has in what he has come to call his Cooking Scroll which contains enough Deer Meat, Rabbit Meat, Fruits, Vegetables, and Spices to make 30 meals for 40 hungry Ninja. He has also added Turkey, Chicken, and Fish to the Cooking Scroll. He has also added to his collection of Deer and Rabbit Skin.

After 8 years Naruto is still a Chunin who just needs a little more experience in leadership to be promoted to Jonin. At the Age of 11 Itachi joined the Anbu and at 13 he became an Anbu Captain and continues doing missions with his new team on Anbu and Naruto sees him every few days when Itachi, Ko, and Naruto meet up for old times sakes and either train together or get lunch. Ko retired at the age of 13 and become the bodyguard to the Hyuga Clan Heiress.

After Minato and Kushina told Naruto he was adopted, he stormed out of the Hokage's Office and nearly destroyed his training ground in his fit of rage going overboard in his training. To this day he barely speaks to Minato when he goes to get a mission or called to the Hokage's Office and he doesn't even speak to Kushina when she tries to talk to him.

Two years ago he started having dreams of a girl with long red hair and blue eyes, and who looked just like him. Every time he would dream of her she would either be in a strange looking fights or she was in danger. Every morning after having the dream he would wake him drenched in sweat.

Naruto opens his eyes finished with Meditating and he sees 20 of his clones reading Advanced Fuinjutsu Books, 10 reading Advanced Gardening Books, 40 sparing in Dragon's Fist Taijutsu Style and Dragon Blade Kenjutsu Style, and 5 clones returning from hunting. Naruto gets up from his sitting position and approaches the Hunting Clones and says "Put the scrolls in my bag and I will go through them later." The clones nod and put 4 Scrolls into his bag before dispersing. Naruto looks at the other clones and disperses all of them at the same time gotten used to dispelling a large amount of clones at the same time along time ago. Naruto collects the books and puts them in his bag. He leaves and heads to his apartment. He gets there a few minutes later and sits down to relax. As he is sitting on the coach relax, he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and goes to the door.

He opens the door and he sees an Anbu wearing a Horse Mask. The Horse Anbu says "Lord Hokage wants to see you immediately."

Naruto nods and the Anbu leaves. Naruto cleans up and then uses **Teleportation Jutsu**. He disappears in a swirl of leaves and appears in a swirl of leaves in front of the Hokage's Office door. He knocks on the door and he hears somebody say "Come in."

Naruto opens the door and walks in. Minato sees Naruto and says "Good, you are here. I have something to discuss with you. I plan on promoting you to Jonin soon. The problem is you do not have very much experience in leading teams. To solve that problem I have decide to put you on a newly graduated Genin Team which will only have 2 Genin since the Students who graduated are uneven. You will gain experience in leading them when their Jonin Sensei is either not around or injured. You are being placed on the team under Kakashi Hatake. Team Placement is in 2 days, be at the Academy in 2 days by 10am. You are dismissed." Naruto nods and leaves.

Naruto leaves the Hokage Building and heads towards 'Leaf Gear'. He gets there a few minutes later and walks in. The Shop Owner sees Naruto and says "Ah, Naruto, its good to see you. Are you here for your order?"

Naruto nods and says "Yes, I am. Is it ready?"

The Shop Owner nods and places a Large Storage Scroll on the counter. The Shop Owner says "This Large Storage Scroll has everything you ordered sealed into it: The Clothes Scroll with 4 Boxes of Shin Guards, 3 Boxes of Forearm Guards, 5 Boxes of Combat Boots, 4 Boxes of Dark Red Anbu Pants, and 3 Boxes of Dark Red Long Sleeved Shirts, 3 Boxes of Dark Red Short Sleeved Shirts, 2 Boxes of Fingerless Armor Plated Gloves, the Weapon Scroll with 8 Barrels of Kunai, 8 Barrels of Shuriken, 12 Ninjato, 5 Boxes of Daggers, 4 Boxes of Hunting Knives, 5 Bows, 13 Barrels of Arrows, 5 Boxes of Crossbows, 20 Boxes of Crossbow Bolts, and 3 Boxes of Makibishi Spikes, The Supplies Scroll with 3 Boxes of Exploding Tags, 4 Boxes of Smoke Bombs, 3 Boxes of Flash Bombs, 3 Boxes of Small Scrolls, 5 Large Scrolls, 6 spools of Metal Wire, 3 Boxes of Shuriken Holsters, 3 Boxes of Hip Pouches, and 4 Boxes of Soldier Pills, and The Camping Scroll with 3 Tents, 4 Sleeping Bags, 5 Boxes of Firewood, 3 Boxes of Matches, and 2 Boxes of Pots and Pans." Naruto grabs the scroll and heads home. He gets to his apartment a few minutes later.

He goes in to his Weapon Room and places the Large Storage Scroll onto a stand and walks out.

**Time Skip-2 Days**

After 2 days of relaxing in his apartment Naruto is heading towards the Academy to find who the New Genin he will be leading while Kakashi is away. He gets to the Academy a few minutes later and he heads to the class room he was told to go to and he stops at the door as the teacher says "Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a Chunin named Naruto."

He then hears someone say "Iruka-Sensei why is a Chunin on our team?"

The teacher, Iruka, says "Because the Hokage will be promoting him to Jonin soon but before he can do that Naruto needs experience in being a Leader and since he has gone on more missions with Kakashi then the other senseis then it was decided Kakashi would be the best for him to be with." At that moment Naruto decided to knock on the door. Iruka looks at the door and says "Come In."

Naruto opens the door and says "My name is Naruto. I was told to come here today."

Iruka looks shocked and says "You are the Crimson Dragon."

Naruto says "Yes I am."

Iruka says "You don't remember me do you?"

Naruto looks confused and says "No. I don't think so."

Everyone looks at Naruto shocked at him being called the Crimson Dragon. Iruka says "It happened 5 years ago before I started teaching here at the academy. I was on a mission and I was ambushed by 3 missing Ninja. I was about to be killed until you came out of nowhere with Kakashi Hatake and saved me."

Naruto says "Oh. Now I remember. That was when I got my scar."

Iruka says "Well if you can wait a second so I can continue with the teams."

Naruto looks around shocked and says "This many really passed the Exam?"

Iruka looks confused and says "Yeah. Why?"

Naruto says "Either the students have gotten better or the idiotic Civilian Counsel got there way and changed the Graduation Exam to make easier for their children to pass. What is the Graduation Exam now?"

Iruka says "They only have to perform the 3 Academy Jutsu and they don't even have to perform it correctly."

Naruto says "Seriously. Those idiots on the counsel need to back out of Ninja Affairs. I'm going to have a chat with the Hokage later since he owes me a favor."

Iruka says "Why does he owe you a favor?"

Naruto scowls and says "That is classified."

Iruka looks shocked and says "Ok. I need to continue with Team placement. Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi consists of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Team 11 led by Kushina Namikaze consists of Natsumi Namikaze, Natsuki Namikaze, and Sasuki Uchiha."

Iruka finishes and Naruto looks around and says "So Itachi's twin siblings graduated and the girl Kō has been protecting graduated. Interesting."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and says "How do you know Itachi?"

Naruto looks at him and says "Other than the fact that Itachi Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, and I were the only ones to graduate when we were 7 years old when the 12 year old students failed miserably and we were placed on the same team until we all passed the Chunin Exams at age 10 and had to split up, we are also best friends and rivals. I am the only one to beat him in a fight and that was before I created my 3 signature Jutsu."

Sasuke looks shocked and scowls. He then remembers the Chunin Exams 8 years ago when Itachi lost. Iruka says "Your senseis will be here in an hour."

Naruto sighs and says "In that case Kakashi will be here in 3 hours."

Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto and Sakura says "What do you mean?"

Naruto says "When Kakashi was younger he was always early to everything, but then after a mission during the third Shinobi world war were they nearly lost Obito Uchiha and Obito gave one of his Sharingan to Kakashi he started being late just like Obito and some of the time even later then him." Sasuke and Sakura groan. Naruto says "The only time he is not late is for missions and when the Hokage threatens to demote him if he is late to a meeting."

Naruto sits on the ground by Iruka's desk and starts to meditate. Iruka looks at Naruto and says "Why are you meditating?"

Everyone stops talking and looks at Naruto. Naruto keeps his eyes closed and says "I meditate to keep my anger from getting out of hand. 8 years ago the Hokage told me I was adopted after I was promoted to Chunin. Also one time when I was meditating I found a locked door in my mindscape which has a mysterious power behind it which I have been trying to unlock for 7 years."

Naruto continues meditating while Asuma, Kurenai, Kushina and the others pick their teams up and the only ones left are Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto and Sakura is staring at Sasuke. Naruto says without opening his eyes "Sasuke do you have a problem with me?"

Sasuke sneers and says "You should not have that much power. I am an Uchiha. I should have it."

Naruto opens his eyes and says "Sasuke shut the hell up. The Uchiha are mainly thieves. The only one of the Uchiha that is great is Itachi. You are considered a prodigy. Yeah right. By the time Itachi was your age he was already an Anbu Captain and he had an A-Rank in the Bingo book. So compared to him or me you are not that special."

Just then the door to the classroom opens and Kakashi sticks his head in. Kakashi looks at Sasuke and Sakura and then looks at Naruto. Kakashi says "Hey Naruto. Everyone on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi disappears.

Naruto says "Well see you." Naruto disappears in a flash of fire which takes the shape of a dragon and he reappears in a flash of fire in the shape of a dragon in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckles and says "So you just had to show off."

Naruto smirks and says "Just showing them why I am called The Crimson Dragon."

Kakashi chuckles and a few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrive. Kakashi says "Alright. It's time for introductions. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You do not need to know my likes, dislikes, hobbies or dreams. You go Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head and smiles at Kakashi's antics. Naruto says "My name is Naruto also known as the Crimson Dragon. I like Training, Gardening, Hunting, Cooking, and Sleeping. I dislike Traitors and Perverts. My hobbies are studying Fuinjutsu, Cooking new meals, and Training. My dream is to find my real Parents and make them proud."

Kakashi smiles and nods. Kakashi says "You pinky." He points to Sakura.

Sakura glares at Kakashi and says "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like.." She looks at Sasuke and squeals. "My hobbies are..." She looks at Sasuke again. "My Dreams are..." She looks at Sasuke again. "My dislikes are Ino."

Naruto and Kakashi shake and hold their help thinking the same thing "_Oh great, a Fangirl._"

Kakashi points to Sasuke and says "You are up."

Sasuke scowls and says "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I really don't have many likes and dislikes. My only Hobby is training. My dream is to become stronger then Itachi and take the Clain heir status away from him."

Naruto and Kakashi share a look.

Kakashi says "We are now Team 7. Whenever I am not around or away on a mission, Naruto will be in charge. You all are dismissed." Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

**Time Skip: 6 Months**

For the next 6 months Team 7 does D-Rank Missions and trains as a team. Naruto keeps up his own training regimen and continues meditating but is getting bored with the D-Rank Missions.

During the 6 months Naruto continues to have dreams of a girl that looks like him with long red . Naruto wakes up the next day after each dream trying to figure out who the girl is.

Naruto does his normal training routine each day before meeting up with Team 7. His normal training routine now consists of 500 Laps around his Training Area, 500 Push-ups, 450 one armed push-ups, 500 sit-ups hanging upside down from a tree branch, and then 600 hand stand push-ups.

Naruto wakes up the day after Team7 last mission and gets ready. He does his normal routine and then heads to Team 7's meeting spot. He reaches the brigde they usually meet at and sits down and starts meditating. After 2 hours Kakashi shows up in a swirl of leaves. Naruto gets up and says "So Kakashi, do we have a mision today?"

Kakashi smiles at Naruto and says "I don't know. I was given instructions from an Anbu today for us to report directly to the Hokage's Office. So let's go."

Naruto and Team 7 head towards the Hokage's Office. As they are walking Kakashi turns to Naruto and is about the say something when they hear a loud noise. They stop walking and look up. Everyone around looks up to see a strange object heading towards them from the sky. Obito and Rin walks over to them as the object slows down and lands right in front of them on the street. As the back opens, Naruto, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Sasuke, Rin, and a few other Leaf Ninja in the street get into their fighting stances, ready for a fight.

Six young Girls and 4 Guys come out. One red headed girl says "Does anybody know Naruto?"

Naruto and everybody look at each other confused. Naruto steps forward and says "Um, I'm Naruto."

The girl turns around to Naruto and Naruto gasps. Everyone looks at him and Naruto shouts "It's you!"

**Cliff Hanger. Third chapter done. Till me what you think. **

**I have 1 poll still active for this story. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Alice (Season 4)-1**

**-Naruto/Roxy-8**

**-Naruto/Miele-1**

**-Naruto/Krystal-1**

**-Naruto/Galatea-5**

**-Or your choice**


	4. Siblings Reunited

**Crimson Dragon**

**Chapter ****3-Siblings Reunited**

**I do not own Naruto or W****i****nx Club. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

Everyone looks at Naruto confused. Naruto says "You are the girl I have been dreaming about for the past 2 years."

The redhead says "Yeah. Now that you mentioned it I have had dreams about you a few times."

Naruto looks the redhead and says "Who are you?"

The redhead says "My name is Bloom and Naruto, I am your twin sister."

Naruto, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Sasuke, Sakura and everyone else is shocked. Kakashi steps forward and says "Let's all go see the Hokage. Everything can be explained there."

One girl with Blackish blue hair says "Bloom, I'll stay on the ship and watch Riven."

Bloom says "Alright Musa."

Naruto steps forwards and says "Come on. We have to report to the Hokage anyway."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, the 5 girls and 4 guys go into the Hokage Tower and head up to the Hokage's Office. They reach the door a few minutes later and Naruto knocks on the door. A few seconds later they hear Minato say "Come in."

Naruto opens the door and everyone walks in. Minato looking down at some paperwork says "I'm glad you came Team 7. I have a mission for you." Minato looks up and sees the girls and guys and says "Oh. Who are these people?"

Naruto steps forward and says "I don't know. They came from some flying object that came from the sky. The girl with the red hair says she is my twin sister."

Minato looks shocked and then looks towards the girls and guys. He says "Who are you? Explain."

Bloom steps forward and says "My name is Bloom. My friends and I are trying to rescue my birth parents, who were captured 18 years ago by 3 ancient witches known as the Ancestral Witches. While looking for clues on Domino in the Book of Fate in my father's library, I discovered Naruto." Bloom goes on to explain about the Ancestral Witches, the Company of Light, the Magic Dimension, Daphne, the Great Dragon, the Dragon's Flame, the Winx Club, and about Domino."

Naruto says "Hold on a second. Are you saying I am a Prince of a dead planet and you are my twin sister?"

Bloom nods and says "Yes. We your help to free our parents from Obsidian."

Minato says "Can all of you introduce yourselves?"

Bloom says "Sure. I am Princess Bloom of Domino and I am keeper of Half of the Dragon's Flame."

Minato says "What do you mean Keeper of Half of the Dragon's Flame?"

Bloom says "According to the Book of Fate and Daphne, I only received half of the Dragon's Flam when I was born and Naruto received the other half after he was born to better protect the Dragon's Flame."

Naruto says "That must be the immense power I have been trying to unlock for these past years."

A blonde girl steps forward and says "I am Stella, Princess of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of the Shining Sun, Moon, and Stars."

A brunette girl steps forward as Stella steps back and says "My name is Flora and I am the Guardian Fairy of Nature."

A girl with pink hair steps forward as Flora steps back and says "My name is Techna and I am the Guardian Fairy of Technology."

A dark skinned girl with dark brown hair steps forward as Techna steps back and says "My name is Aisha, Princess of Andros, and I am the Guardian Fairy of Waves."

A guy with blond hair steps forward as Aisha steps back and says "My name is Sky, Prince of Eraklyon. I am a Specialist."

A guy with Brown hair steps forward as Sky steps back and says "My name is Brandon, Sky's squire and bodyguard. I am a Specialist."

A guy with glasses and orange hair steps forward as Brandon steps back and says "My name is Timmy. I am a Specialist."

A guy with long black hair steps forward as Timmy steps back and says "My name is Helia. I am a specialist."

Mianto looks around and says "My name is Minato Namikaze. I am the Hokage of the Leaf Village."

Stella looks confused and says "Um, what does Hokage mean?"

Minato says "It means Fire Shadow. I am the Leader of the Leaf Village."

Kakashi steps forward as Minato sets down and says "My name is Kakashi Hatake, Jonin of the Leaf Village."

Sasuke steps forward as Kakashi steps back and says "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of the Leaf Village."

Sakura steps forward as Sasuke steps back and says "My name is Sakura Haruno, Genin of the Leaf Village."

Naruto steps forward as Sakura steps back and says "My name is Naruto, Chunin of the Leaf Village."

The Winx and Specialists look confused. Minato says "Genin, Chunin, and Jonin are ranks in the Hidden Villages. You see when a person graduates from the Ninja Academy, they bcome Genin and they are placed in a 3 man squad led by a Jonin Sensei. The next rank is Chunin and after that is Jonin. The Hokage is the highest ranking Ninja and most powerful in the village."

Bloom says "So we have to ask your permission for Naruto to come with us?"

Minato nods and says "Yes." Minato turns to Naruto and says "Naruto, you may go with your sister and her friends to save your real parents. That is the least I can do for neglecting you through your childhood, and..."

Just then Kushina, Natsuki, and Natusmi rush through the door and Kushina says "What's going on?" Kushina, Natsuki, and Natsumi stop in their tracks as they see everybody.

Minato says "Kushina, dear, I would like you to meet Bloom, Naruto's twin sister. By the way Bloom, who is older out of you two?"

Bloom smirks and says "According to the Book of Fate, I am older by 5 minutes."

Kushina, Natsumi, and Natsuki are shocked. Kushina says "What?" Minato explains to them what Bloom told them. Kushina says "So Naruto is a Prince of a Dead Planet?"

Bloom nods and Minato says "Naruto, as I was saying. You can go help save your parents. I only ash that you come back and continue the commitment you made upon graduating from the Academy to protect the Leaf Village when you are done."

Naruto says "I will try, Lord Hokage."

Minato sighs and says "Will you quit calling me that. You are above me now since you a Prince. Plus if you will not call me dad, just call me Minato. While you are away I will put you on the Inactive Roster. Team 7 will only consist of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke for now on until you return. Actually, forget about the Inactive Roster, I am classifying this as a Triple S-Rank Mission, since I know you have been getting bored with the D-Rank Missions. Naruto good luck and I hope you fulfill your dream of Finding your real parents and making them proud."

Naruto smiles and says "Thank you" Naruto turns towards Kakashi and says "I will see you around Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles and says "Just be careful. Show the Ancestral Witches not to mess with a Leaf Ninja and why you are called the _**Crimson Dragon**_. You don't know how to use magic. Don't worry about your apartment, I will pay your rent while you are gone."

Naruto says "I will be careful and Thank you." Naruto turns to Bloom and her friends and says "We need to stop at my apartment, so I can change get my supplies."

Bloom says "Alright, let's go."

Naruto, Bloom, the girls and guys leave the Hokage's office with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Natsumi, and Natsuki watching them leave. They walk through the village and they reach Naruto's apartment. They go in and Naruto says "I will be right back. I need to change. The fridge is full of food. The first room is my room, the 2nd room is the guest room, and the 3rd room is my weapons room."

Naruto goes to his room and changes into black combat boots, black shin guards, dark red anbu pants, dark red short sleeved shirt, black forearm guards, and black fingerless armor plated gloves. He then grabs a Flak Jacket and puts it on. He ties his Leaf Forehead protector around his head. He then heads to his weapon room. Naruto notices Sky and the other guys follow him. He goes in and he slings his 2 Ninja-to across his back in an X-formation, he slings the Quiver of Arrows with the Bow in it across his back, he grabs 2 daggers and sheathes them in his boots, he sheathes his Hunting knife in a sheath under right forearm guard, he grabs a hand held crossbow and places it on a storage seal on his right leg and it is sealed into it, he grabs a wrist storage scroll that has 300 Crossbow bolts and wraps it around his left wrist, he grabs Dragon's Fang and attaches it to his waist and then he grabs his Large Storage Scroll on the stand and slings it across his back to hang off his lower back. He turns around and smirks when he sees everyone looking at him and the room in shock. He grabs Shuriken Holster with an Infinite Storage Seal on it that holds 400 Shuriken and 300 Kunai and hooks it to left leg. He grabs a storage scroll with 50 Shuriken Holsters with Infinity Storage Seals on them and places the scroll into a pouch on his Flak Jacket. He grabs his Hip Pouch and attaches it to his Hip. Naruto looks at everyone and says "I am ready to go."

Stella says "You look like you are ready for war."

Naruto says "A ninja must prepare for anything and expect the unexpected. I'm ready."

Bloom nods and says "Alright, let's go back to the ship."

They leave Naruto's apartment with Naruto locking the door and they walk through the village towards the ship. They get there a few minutes later and they see Teams 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Anko, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato, and other Ninja lined up outside the ship. Naruto walks up and says "What's going on?"

Minato says "Everyone is here to see you off. Everyone in the village wants you to succeed."

Naruto looks around with a smile and says "Thank you."

Naruto follows the Bloom, the winx, and the Specialists onto the ship. The ship takes off.

**Fourth chapter done. Till me what you think. **

**I have 1 poll still active for this story. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Alice (Season 4)-1**

**-Naruto/Roxy-10**

**-Naruto/Miele-1**

**-Naruto/Krystal-2**

**-Naruto/Galatea-10**

**-Naruto/Flora-1**

**-Or your choice**


End file.
